Christmas in the Mountains
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A holiday story about the Warriors taking a little holiday vacation to a lodge in the mountains, not only here, but in Lyoko, a similar celebration is occuring, but it is called Noel.


Christmas in the Mountains

Note: A sequel to "Deep Freeze of Doom". Its Christmastime again at Kadic, and most of the schoolchildren are wiped out from studying and tests before the holiday season begins. Jim and Suzanne decide they, the rest of the faculty, and the children should go up to the mountains, where the Kadic Gryphon family gets a cabin/ lodge to stay in for the winter season. On Lyoko, they celebrate Christmas as well, though it is called Noel, but matters cannot remain calm for long with Umbra's discontent becoming stronger and his odious nature increasing.

Chapter 1—Christmastime and Kadic Junior High

Being that the holidays were in full swing, all of Kadic was abuzz with excitement and merriment. The hallways and corridors were decorated with red, gold, green, purple and all variety of metallic and bright, bold colors speckling every area. There didn't seem to be a spot in Kadic that wasn't without holiday décor. Even the cafeteria was sparkling with tinsel, glitter and some romantic mistletoe here and there. Brave couples would stop to kiss each other when they had time to, and shier ones would just peck each other on the cheek affectionately.

Seeing that Christmas vacation was coming up, the students had studied hard for their finals and were practically wiped out after all of their testing sessions had come to a close. The professors were feeling generous, thanks to the holiday season and the feeling of goodwill around them, so they had decided the whole faculty would be taking a field trip to the mountains to an old cabin with room for all. With lodging facilities in tact, the students would be accommodated for, save for keeping themselves warm when they were outside in the fresh, newly fallen snow.

After Jean-Pierre had given his announcement over the PA, the students would have to have a written note of consent to travel on the fieldtrip. The due date for the slips was tomorrow, and they would be given checklists in order to know what things were true necessities and what wasn't allowed. They were each allowed a small gift to exchange at the gift exchange party the first night they arrived. Beyond that, they weren't allowed to have electronic devices, but that didn't mean that some of them would sneak them into the lodge.

Jeramie and the others packed everything but the kitchen sink. Sissi and Odd brought their dogs' supplies, and Sissi made sure she brought along her sapphire and amethyst-encrusted ice skates for when the pond outside the lodge froze over. She wanted to impress everyone with her ice-skating abilities, which she learned when she was five, along with her Pencak Silat skills. Jeramie brought along his long-johns and other winter clothing with him. The others were well prepared with their assortment of heavy-padded winter coats and insulated gloves and hats for the chilly weather that lay ahead, but they didn't worry. At least they would be kept warm by the hot cocoa that would be provided as well as plenty of soup, and friendship.

As soon as the students had been dropped off at Kadic's parking lot where the bus waited for them, they said goodbye to their parents and began filing in with excitement in their souls. Jim could hardly wait to sing Christmas carols and had been humming them even before the entire faculty disembarked. The bus driver was even merry with a rather furry Santa hat and a faux beard welcoming the travelers aboard.

"Are we all ready to have fun ?", George asked to the students and faculty. A resounding yes accompanied by cheers and whoops followed.

"Excellent ! Everyone all aboard then on the polar express !", George said, totally awash in the holiday spirit of things. Many of the students laughed at his joke and found their seats on the deluxe bus. The bus itself was more than accommodating, particularly since it had heated seats and cup-holders. It was the cushiest ride that many of the students had ever experienced.

Chapter 2—Off to the Lodge

Jim cleared his throat and began singing over the PA. Many of the students began joining him. One student, however, was looking a little down and out.

"Hey, Nicholas…What's wrong ?", Herve questioned, noticing Nick seemed out of sorts.

"Well, I know this sounds silly, but my pet lizard Steve passed away only recently…", Nick said, trying not to become too terribly choked up.

"It's ok to be sad about your pet. I remember Steve myself; he was a really cool lizard.

I bet he had a fruitful life, living under your roof.", Herve said, patting his friend's arm.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss how he used to bob his head to music.", Nick said, sadly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I bet he's still doing that in heaven.", Herve observed, happily. When Nick thought about that, it helped him feel much better. Still Nick's heart hurt somewhat knowing his reptilian friend was not going to be celebrating Christmas this year with him. Herve had a plan. Being one of the sneakier students, he had brought his cell phone along with him. With any luck, he could get a cell phone signal to the nearest pet shop and buy Nick a new 'Steve' just in time for Christmas.

The students walked off the bus still singing merrily and laughing as they unloaded the bus and admired the grandeur of the mountains. The crisp, fresh air made them all feel alive and many of them couldn't wait to strap on snowboards and carve through the newly-fallen powder. The climate was perfect, and the distance was also sensational. But activity on the mountain would have to wait until later.

Before long, the students were finding their quarters, claiming bunks and had soon been called out into the kitchen. Rosa, the lunch lady (and expert chef) had come to share her many different recipes for soup, as well as pre-made desserts she was happy to bring along with her. It was no wonder the bus hadn't tipped on the way there with so much bounty, especially since there would be more than enough left even after a week's rest and relaxation.

Soon after dinner, the students went out to play in the snow and the faculty went out with them as well. They were having as much fun as the children were, tossing up snow in the air and dodging snowballs. Often, one of them would be caught right in the middle of a snow raid and declare, "I'm hit ! I'm going down !" Others, like Taelia, were out on snowboards sailing down the hill as easily as you please. In the distance, they almost looked like birds without wings, and their flight seemed so effortless. As for Sissi though, she wanted to take her schnookums ice-skating, but Odd wasn't so sure he would enjoy it at first.

Chapter 3—Like a Ballerina on Skates

Odd had learned that Sissi had been taught how to ice-skate by Jim when she was very little. Long before she ever learned how to ride a horse, or pedal a bicycle, Jim had taken her to the nearest ice-skating rink to teach her all of the tricks of the trade that he had learned himself at a very tender age. Not very many people knew this, but Jim was very graceful. He wouldn't admit it himself for fear he would be mocked, or worse, be thought of as 'girly'. Jim didn't mind showing his feelings, because he knew of the type of man he truly was, and that was all that mattered, so he had gone out on the ice with Sissi as soon as he saw her opulent skates, and gently escorted Suzanne to accompany him.

"And viola !", Sissi said, with an expertly timed twirl that made Odd slightly dizzy to watch. Around the corner came Jim and Suzanne with impressive speed. He twirled her out and then in again, into his arms. She smiled softly and chuckled.

"Oh, James. It's been too long since we had a nice, pleasant skate.", she said, her chocolate eyes twinkling dreamily.

"I didn't want you forgetting what it felt like to be uplifted.", Jim said, lifting her up into his arms, twirling her and then setting her back down gently. She embraced him and caught her breath.

"That's the closest I've felt to weightlessness…", she said, and the two kissed lovingly.

"Isn't that sweet ?", Sissi said, romantically. Odd snorted and laughed.

"You want romantic ? I'll show you romantic.", Odd said, pretending to roll up his sleeves. He hadn't been skating before, so each step was a bit wobbly. As soon as he was able to get used to skates, he found himself gliding along the ice as if he had been born to do it. But, he still wasn't as good as his girlfriend, Elisabeth. To admit, he was quite impressed with her skill.

"You know something, my dear ? You could've been in the Olympics.", Odd complimented. Sissi placed her hands up to her flushing face and looked at her skates bashfully.

"You flatter me, Odd. You're just saying that because you love me.", Sissi said, shyly.

"No, I mean it. You're like a ballerina on skates.", Odd stated honestly, skating close to his love and hugging her from the side. The two of them skated on the frozen lake for a while as they passed their mentors idly. After a while, the cold really started to set in as evening closed the day. The rest of the students too, took notice of the temperature change and rushed to the lodge for the evening's festivities.

Chapter 4—Gift Exchange Bash

There was a fresh Christmas tree in the den of the lodge and everyone had gathered there to begin the gift exchange. Rosa had set out her finest desserts and hot non-alcoholic wassail for everyone to snack on before the festivities really took off.

One by one, students exchanged and opened gifts and enjoyed chatting with one another. Traditional French Christmas carols were sung soon after all the gifts had been opened and then Jean Pierre stated quite clearly it was time to head to bed for the night. Tomorrow, they would be going mountain climbing with Jim's expert advice. They wouldn't be climbing too terribly high into the mountain range, but high enough so they could see the breathtaking scenery below. For those who would have difficulty scaling the mountain, they would have plenty of help and wouldn't have to worry, but Herve wouldn't be going. He would be staying behind with the small faction of students that had acrophobia. They would play board games together and slay boredom in that fashion. Besides, they didn't think they would be missing anything too terribly exciting after all.

Chapter 5—From the Snowy Mountain Tops, To the Quiet Lodge Below

Everyone was relishing the view from the sides of the mountain, marveling at the dazzling snow below. The trees even glittered in the light of the sun, but the air was unrelentingly cold and cut right to the bone. Even layering their clothing hadn't helped too terribly much.

"I believe that is our cue to descend.", Jim said, leading the way. There was a collective sigh of relief from the students and the faculty and soon the students joined the others that had stayed in the lodge in some rigorous and intellectually challenging board games.

Jean-Pierre then had another announcement.

"We are going to be participating in some holiday themed games before dinner. I think then we might be having a special guest.", Jean-Pierre said, trying not to give anything away about the guest who was coming. But all of them knew it was Santa and they were eager to his visitation and the bounty that followed in his wake.

Fairly soon, the students were paired into groups and wore name tags with labels such as "Cinnamon" and "Candy Cane". Each student had to find the number that correlated with the holiday element and whoever had the most would take a Poinsettia home. The runners up got stockings stuffed with candies, noise makers and small toys such as matchbox cars.

The second game was a holiday scrabble, followed by holiday versions of Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy. At the end, they all shared non-alcoholic eggnog. Suddenly, jingle bells were heard, and the children seemed to become even more luminous than before. The jocularity in the room was so grand that the building could hardly hold it. George, who had been inconspicuously dressed in a Santa cap and faux beard during the trip earlier, had donned the entire ensemble. No one could guess it was the bus driver, and he had such a merry laugh it was hard to discern if he was the "true Saint Nicholas". In all actuality, it didn't make any difference one way or the other because everyone was having such a jovial time that they were awash in the goodwill and true spirit of the season. Soon after Santa left his gifts for the children to unwrap on Christmas Day, everyone went to bed and were tucked in nice and snugly by Suzanne and Jim, who sang them to sleep with Christmas lullabies.

Chapter 6—Noel

In Lyoko, Christmas was called by its original French name, Noel. It was a mixture of different customs, primarily ones that were reminiscent of Asian ones on Earth. Poor XANA though, still under Umbra's power, wasn't able to enjoy the festivities though, in his mind, he could see himself under the brilliant golden candles enjoying fruit pies and the bounty that the fall had provided for the land. Though he couldn't celebrate with his fellow Lyokians, they were also nestling down to slumber for the night before Christmas day arrived. It was a joyous time to be had by all, even in the virtual world, and even they were enjoying their own winter wonderland, coincidentally enough.

While XANA was dreaming, he was blissfully lost in an oneiric version of Earth, and in his dream Sissi was courting him. XANA knew that besides the Princess Aelita and the other Lyoko Warriors, Sissi was one of those who could break XANA away from the horrid curse that was controlling his heart, mind, soul, and body. When they were able to free him from his curse, he would finally be able to enjoy life with his people. But for now, his heart was tainted with the worst evil that the Lyokians have ever seen, and he couldn't stop it himself.

"You can't deny me any longer, XANA.", Umbra stated, as he noticed XANA's attempt at breaking the link between him and Umbra.

"Why now, at such a harmonious time ?", XANA thought, banging angrily on the sphere that surrounded him. Even if he wanted to combat Umbra's plot, he couldn't. So, he had to do the unthinkable and contact the Warriors with telepathy.

Of all the seasons and all the holidays that existed in the universe, Umbra despised Noel the most of all. He particularly loathed joviality, frivolity, peace, tranquility and merry music. Umbra had spread a dire darkness and sadness amongst the Lyokians, destroying presents and decorations in his wake. If there was one thing he hated it was joviality. In a matter of seconds, he heard the sound that gave him ultimate pleasure; sorrow, pain, and screams of pain and sadness, tears flowing down the children's cheeks.

The Warriors sprung into action immediately before Umbra had the chance to spread his vines of sorrow to one of the last children that looked onward with horror to the oncoming darkness. One by one, Warriors with sharp weapons destroyed the tendrils while others attacked him head on. Umbra began to feel fear himself, particularly when he felt his life-force fading. He couldn't risk another attack without being subject to the power of having his own fear turned against him. With some upset and anger, he had to flee the battle before the delivering blow was dealt. In a blink, he put himself into stasis and strangely, XANA fell out of his prison. After seeing what had occurred, XANA tried to return the landscape to normal but could do nothing. In a single, solemn movement, the Warriors gathered together, held hands and sang Silent Night. XANA, surprised, sang along, and before his eyes the landscape resembled its former pristine beauty. His eyes watered a bit, and he didn't know what to say. He was just pleased he was free from Umbra's clutches for the time being and at least he could enjoy the festivities of Noel. Knowing XANA was grateful; the Warriors took their leave and returned back to the cabin long before anyone had known they had left.

Chapter 7—Charting the Progress of St. Nicholas

Not one hour had passed back in the real world. It was as if time had stopped there, and time had no meaning in the virtual realm. Whatever had happened, time paradox or not, the Warriors had gone back to bed, while Jeramie tried tracking Santa's movements with his GPS that he had sneaked in along with his clothing.

Jim, who had been making the night watch with Suzanne, had put out chocolate milk and Suzanne's freshly baked cookies for Santa when he came. He could hear Jeramie's device and came into check on him.

"Why are you up so late, Jeramie ? Shouldn't you be sleeping ?", Jim asked.

"I'm trying to track Saint Nicholas. I was hoping my GPS could give me a hint as to his actual location at this hour.", Jeramie said, adjusting his glasses.

"GPS won't be able to pick him up. You see, Nick is beyond our conventional gadgets. No matter what you try to do, nothing can find him. He is magical after all.", Jim said, with a large smile. Jeramie yawned.

"Go to sleep, now…Tomorrow is a big day.", Jim said, gently as he tousled the young blonde's hair and kissed his forehead. Jeramie turned off the device, laid it on his nightstand and sighed peacefully as Jim tucked him in and left the room.

Nick was sobbing softly in his sleep. Jim heard the young man crying and wondered what the trouble was. Suzanne was already back in bed after having checked on everyone else, so Jim was the last person awake to make the final rounds on the night watch.

"What seems to be the trouble ? Why can't you sleep, Nick ?", Jim questioned, lending Nick his handkerchief to dry his eyes, he sniffled a bit.

"I'm still a bit bummed out over my lizard Steve. I know this sounds sort of silly, but he loved Christmas. It was his favorite time of the year, and this year, well…", Nick said, trying not to well up again.

"Don't worry, Nick. I'm sure that he is enjoying the holidays wherever he is. I wouldn't doubt he is in heaven celebrating. And, I wouldn't be surprised if you had a new friend waiting for you when you come home.", Jim said, patting the young boy on the back. Thinking about that lessened his sadness and he actually felt true hope for once. The only reason Jim knew about the new Steve, or Steve II as he would be called, was because he had heard Herve's covert conversation over the phone only minutes earlier in the hall while everyone was getting ready to sleep for the night.

"Thank you, Jim. Oh, and merry Christmas.", Nick said after hugging his mentor goodnight and turning around to snuggle under the covers. Soon after Jim closed the door, Nick was already snoring lightly and lost in his own little sugar-plum fantasy.

Chapter 8—The Merriment of Christmas Day

By the time the Kadic Gryphon family and the Lyokians awoke the next morning, the snow was still fresh on the ground and shining ever-so-beautifully, like a sea of diamonds glistening in the sun's brilliant rays. Today was December 25th, Christmas Day. And everyone would be even more excited than when George appeared as Santa a few days before.

In a burst of excited giggles and chattering, the students had surrounded the Christmas tree waiting to rip open their presents. The professors and faculty, following soon after, joined them and were greeted by the sensational smell of sausages, pancakes, scrambled eggs, waffles, French toast and coffee cake. For those who didn't want that big of a breakfast, cereals and granola bars were offered, as well as instant oatmeal. No sooner had the children finished their breakfasts that they had eagerly gathered around the tree again, waiting to open their presents.

They were given a brief history of the Christmas tradition as well as what it truly signified. Even the Rosenheims celebrated as well, though they didn't celebrate Christmas. It didn't matter what their religion was. Christmas was more than that, and they knew that the most of all. Like every other person there, they looked forward to being close to family and friends and this particular holiday had brought everyone closer together. They shared presents, laughter, and hugs and kisses together. The agape in the air was palpable, but in a few minutes, everything had been cleaned up. The students and faculty packed up all of their belongings and loaded up the bus to return home to Kadic. The students themselves would be enjoying the remainder of the holidays with their parents, while the faculty would be doing the same. The academy itself would be closed for the rest of the season before the New Year began.

Chapter 9—One Last Goodbye

Even in Lyoko, during Noel, XANA, although he had no parents to spend the holidays with, he wasn't alone. He had his surrogate family and friends around him and the hope of knowing one day everything he knew would be as he remembered. He remembered that from the compassion he had seen from the Warriors and their willingness to give of their time and offer help whenever they were needed. He knew that his beloved home would retain its harmonious serenity once again, even if the battles were long. For now, he reveled in the warmth and calm that the holiday season embodied and found himself sighing peacefully as he took in the scenery of the land once more before shutting his blinds and going to bed.

"Pleasant Noel, Warriors and many more in the future.", he said, in reverence before drifting off into a gentle slumber.

The school had decided to buy the cabin that they stayed in for the Christmas season. The cabin sold for $10,000, and Jean was willing to make the purchase. The Kadic Gryphon family would finally have a holiday retreat for years and years to come. This year's jubilant celebration was a blast, and many hoped that Kadic would have many more.  
The children spent the remainder of the winter break with their parents, but came back home to Kadic soon after. It was somewhat distracting and saddening to leave their biological families, but the little ones knew they had their loving academic family with them every step of the way. The kids loved their presents they received, too.  
Nicholas adored his new pet lizard. Steve II also bobbed his head to certain types of music, which made Nick very happy. He didn't know how to repay his best friend, but Herve reassured him that it was from the goodness and generosity of his heart. Despite that, Nicolas bought Herve the game for his Nintendo DS that he had been hinting at wanting.

Epilogue 

And just as quickly as it had began, the Christmas holiday came to a close. Though the decorations were still hanging through Epiphany (or Three Kings Day as it is known in many European countries), it was soon time to start the second semester of school for the students. Many of them were looking forward to returning, even though the weather was still bitterly cold.

Yet, they were excited since it would be a new semester and they would have different classes to attend. Though many would be seeing the same teachers, it would be a welcome setting apart from the boredom that accompanied the latter part of the holidays. Matters were starting to pick up again, and the holiday spirit was still alive even though Christmas had come to an end. They had all learned that goodwill was important as well as kindness. It wasn't something that one did only during one month of the year, but for their entire lives. They hoped they would travel to the lodge the next year for a week of enjoyment, but that would have to wait. For now, they arrived to school, many taken there by the cheerful bus driver George, who had been driving for many years and planned to continue driving long into his golden years.

The New Year started out stupendously and everyone had made their New Year's resolutions. They hoped this year would be even more exciting and grand as the last. The holidays wouldn't soon be forgotten, and neither would the lessons they learned in the lodge. This year would be one of kindness and courtesy no matter what the future had in store for them, they would exercise the lessons they had been taught during their vacation for this year and all the years that followed.

The End


End file.
